Micro lenses become more and more important. In particular, in the field of semiconductors, micro lenses play an important role. A typical application of micro lens arrays is, for example, the use of micro lens arrays for focusing light on photo sensitive materials. Generally, micro lenses on semiconductor products are used to focus the incoming light onto layers below, which can convert the light into electrical signals for further processing. These layers may, for example, be photosensitive material layers. Using micro lens arrays together with a semiconductor product allows processing incoming light, e.g. by employing the micro lens array in a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor.
With a growing number of applications comes the need to efficiently manufacture micro lenses on semiconductor products.
One common method of manufacturing would be to fabricate the micro lenses in a first processing step. In a further processing step, the micro lenses might be glued on the semiconductor chip.
However, there is a need to provide efficient methods of fabricating micro lens arrays on semiconductor products. The methods of fabricating a micro lens array should allow fabricating a plurality of micro lenses on semiconductor substrates.